


Bloodstained Chess Board: The Rewrite.

by GateMasterGreen



Series: Bloodstained Chess Board [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bloody Chess Shipping, F/F, Flame Shipping, Multi, Noren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateMasterGreen/pseuds/GateMasterGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose harbors feelings for her teammates Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, but her sister figures it out. Two letters later and suddenly romance all around! RxWxB, LxN, YxP, JxV, OxG. Plot does develop later on and in the sequel. This is a rewrite. Original is on Fanfiction.net as well as the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Poems Diverged In A Dorm Room Hall

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a repost of an old story of mine: Bloodstained Chess Board. I will only be using portions of my previous notes, so the notes on this will either be the same, sorry, or shorter. This is my strange little RWBY fanfic, but my fav one I've done. Pairing is RubyBlakeWeiss. It has other pairings, so look forward to that. A few OCs as it approaches the end. Now, let's begin.

 

_ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.** _

 

Ruby fancied herself an artist, but she certainly had good reason to do so. Currently, she lay on her bed roll, sketching in a black journal, the tip of her pencil scratching against the paper. One the white surface, in stark contrast, stood a proud figure in red armor (colored earlier on in the process) and his companion, a black wolf that stood beside him at the ready. Both were escorting an enchanting woman, her beauty haunting and purely noble. This woman was seated upon an equally majestic steed, riding behind the warrior and his companion. While all three would look separate at first, each standing alone in their positions, they did have one similarity: a red thread, almost translucent, was strung from the heart of one figure to that of the next before connecting to that of the third, all three bound together by the string.

 

Setting her pencil aside, she picked up a small pen, uncapping it. With a flourish of her hand, she signed the work, two intricate 'R's resting at the page's bottom corner. As she was closing the book, a hand caught it, stopping the action. Looking up, she was surprised to see her sister's amethyst eyes staring down at her with a grin on the older girl's face.

 

"So..." The blonde began, her grin changing into a knowing smirk. "Quite the high shooter, eh sis?"

 

Ruby looked at her, gaze questioning and unsure. "What do you mean, Yang?"

 

The brawler gave her a knowing look before nudging the smaller teen's shoulder. "Come on, Rubes, you'll have to tell them soon enough."

 

Silver eyes locked onto lilac, confusion evident. "Tell who, what?"

 

Yang sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her sister could be so dense at times, if she couldn't even recognize the fact that she obviously felt something for the two teens on the same team as them. A though came to mind and a smile played at Yang's lips. This was just something fun waiting to happen and the blonde was set on making sure it did. Giving her sister a smile, she shook her head. "Never mind." Turning to walk away, she snickered to herself. There was chaos to be made.

 

**A few days later...**

 

Blake Belladonna sat, curled up, reading her latest book, her weapon resting on the nearby table to the left of her bed. So focused was she on her reading, that she almost missed a small envelope being slipped under the dorm's door. Sighing to herself, she marked her page and set the book aside, getting up and walking over to retrieve the message. Bending down, she snatched up the envelope, holding it gingerly, yet firmly, in her hands. 

 

She opened it cautiously before reading the contents aloud.

 

" _Dearest Blake,_

_Black enchantress, hair like night._

_Your beauty ensnared me at first sight._

_Golden eyes that bring me in,_

_Your grace, which calls for me to sin._

_A face that outshines a princess from any story,_

_Holds my heart with all its glory._

_Ivory skin, so soft and lightly glowing,_

_Stops my heart from ever slowing._

_So, fair maiden, milady Blake,_

_I confess to you for my own sake._

_I love you, huntress of the night,_

_Whose beauty ensnared me at first sight._

_-Anonymous."_

 

Blake's eyebrows rose, a small blush staining her cheeks. Who had written this? Looking at the paper, her eyes caught on the torn edge on one side of the sheet, leading her to believe it was torn from a journal. The three other edges were lined in red. Racking her mind, she tried to figure out where she had seen this particular type of paper before. She knew she had. Pondering it for a few minutes more, Blake gave up and went back to her reading, mind still caught on the note.

 

**Elsewhere...**

 

Yang smirked to herself as she made her way down the hallway to her next target. Apparently Ruby wasn't as dense as she though, instead being very good at hiding things. The poem she had delivered to Blake had been pulled from the diary of her younger sister. Chuckling to herself, she slinked off to deliver the second message.

 

**Ruby and Weiss' Dorm...**

 

Yang watched from the shadows as Ruby left her room and headed off to do whatever. Perfect, now Weiss was alone in the room. Whipping out the envelope, she pulled out a pen and signed  the envelope with a single 'W' and slid it under the door, running off to avoid notice.

**Inside...  
**

 

Weiss has been polishing Myrtenaster when a letter slide in under the door. Eyeing it for a moment, she set her rapier aside and walked over to retrieve it. She flipped it open and pulled the paper out, unfolding the contained paper. Who would send her a message of all people?

 

_Dearest Weiss,_

_What are these feeling? I don't know,_

_For the girl who shines like snow._

_The angel, whose voice is up on high,_

_Brings me to my knees, with glee I cry._

_At her beauty and her grace,_

_The grandeur of the Snow Queen's face,_

_Stirs feelings deep within me._

_Her smiles, I'd die to see,_

_Her sapphire orbs, those piercing eyes,_

_Will bring forth my mind's demise._

_Precious gems in every way._

_I can't find a word to say,_

_But these feelings, for now I know,_

_Are full of love that I mus show._

_The sweet angel of my dreams_

_Is closer to my heart, it seems._

_-Anonymous_

 

Weiss paused, staring at the letter with wide eyes and a tint of peek dusting her cheeks. Sitting on her bed, she looked the letter over and over, shocked that someone would write this about her.

 

**Later...**

 

Ruby skipped along the hall, whistling a happy tune as she went. Sure, there was the scare Yang gave her when the blonde had asked about Blake and Weiss. She loved them, that she'd admit, but she couldn't have both, which saddened her greatly. Weiss was mean at times, but as the saying goes 'opposites attract' and Ruby couldn't find anything truer in that regard. The heiress was refined and moved with grace and elegance. Their personalities clashed occasionally, but they were friends. Although... Ruby hoped for more. Blake was like her in a few ways and was easier to relate to. They were both antisocial and they both liked books. Blake was always honest and protected her friends, both her beauty and personality drawing Ruby in.

 

Opening the door to her dorm room, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Walking in, she froze mid-step. Weiss was staring at a page from her diary! The red embellishments were a dead giveaway of the page's origin. Her eyes narrowed at the site of an envelope near the heiress' feet, the large scrawly 'W' written in her sister's handwriting. Yang.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Weiss noticed her, the heiress scrambling to grab the letter and put it back in the envelope. "H-h-hey Ruby, when did you get here?"

 

Ruby ignored the question and replied with one of her own. "So, what's with the letter?"

 

Weiss blushed a dark shade of red and averted her gaze. She fidgeted, "Well, you see, I was sitting here, when a letter slipped under the door. I opened it and read a lovely poem by some anonymous admirer." The white haired girl sighed. "I wish I knew who wrote it. I'd at least give them a chance. It's worth the thought they put into it."

 

Ruby interjected, "But what if its a girl who wrote it?" This, she had to know.

 

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "I considered that, due to the handwriting, but it doesn't matter. I'm open minded and willing to try new things."

 

Ruby gaped at her. Weiss was really okay with dating a woman. Suddenly an idea came to her. She couldn't outright tell Weiss she wrote it, so she'd try plan B. Ruby walked over to her bed and reached under the pillow. Her diary was there! Apparently Yang had ripped the pages out and ran. She pulled the pen out of the spine's rings and began writing. Weiss watched as Ruby grabbed the book from under her pillow and began writing in it. Weiss' eyes widened as she looked at the book then at the page she held. They both had the red embellishments!

 

"Uh... Ruby?" The red haired girl looked up. Weiss gulped and continued, "By chance, are you the one who wrote this?"

 

"Yeah, but Yang stole them and delivered both if I had to guess." Oops... had she just said both?

 

Weiss looked at her confused, "Both?" Dammit, she had.

 

Ruby cursed under her breath, but answered. "There were two poems, one titled White and another titled Black. You got White."

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "So Blake got the other? Why didn't you talk to either of us?"

 

Ruby deadpanned. "It might have to do with the fact that I can't date two women." Seriously, it sucked! She glanced at Weiss who was smirking at her. "What?"

 

Weiss chuckled. "And why not?"

 

Ruby face planted. "EH?!"

 

Weiss's smirk shifted into a grin. "I don't know about Blake, but I don't mind sharing." A little bit of blood dripped from her nose as she continued. "And sometimes two is better than one."

 

Ruby sweat dropped, Weiss was a pervert. 'Great' she thought sarcastically. Ruby would of replied, but Weiss had crossed over to her bed and was now kissing her. The suddenness of the kiss caught her off guard, but she soon melted into it, enjoying the contact. Despite Weiss being a ice queen, her lips were quite warm, the soft feel of them causing Ruby's body to heat up. But... Just as soon as it started, it ended and sapphire eyes gazed into silver. Ruby sighed, at least she has Weiss. Blake was tommorow's challenge.

**End...**

So, I'm actually turning this into a rewrite of the original fanfiction. Not going to have any major changes, but I will be fixing some small things. No idea when Imma update next, so look out for it.


	2. Blaker than Blake

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the second chapter. I won't be bothering you with a long note this time, only saying one thing. The amount of follows on this was a bit surprising. 

 

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, but oh how I wish I did._ **

 

Blake sat on her bed, reading once more. It had been a long ingrained habit of hers. The current target of novel consumption was on old favorite of hers, Ninjas if Love. She glanced around every few minutes before returning her gaze to the book. considering the questionable contents of the book, a bit of paranoia was to be expected. Movin her hand she turned the page, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Quickly hiding the book under a pillow, she stood up and walked over to the door. Who could it be? Opening it, she was greeted with the sight of Ruby being dragged by... Weiss? Stranger still was the fact that the often cold heiress was holding hands with the younger girl, their fingers intertwined.

 

Blake's eyebrow rose before she spoke. "Let me guess, you two are together now?" The two nodded and Blake felt a pang of pain in her heart. She felt like doing nothing but crawling into bed, pulling the sheets over her head, and shutting out the world. About to close the door on them, she was interrupted by Ruby speaking.

 

"One other thing." Ruby's cheeks gained a small dusting of pink. "Did you by chance get a piece of paper outlined in red?"

 

Blake's eyes widened. How did Ruby know about that? "How...?"

 

Weiss cut in at this point. "Yang, probably thinking it her sisterly duty, delivered two poems from Ruby's diary. One of which you received." She held up her own to prove her point.

 

Blake glanced at the duo's intertwined hands with narrowed eyes. "And the other was given to you?"

 

Weiss nodded and Ruby flushed even more. The small teen spoke. "Yang didn't understand why I didn't tell you two. Simply put, the chance of me getting both of you was impossible, but at the same time I couldn't choose one over the other."

 

Blake glared at her disdainfully, eyes full of pain and tears threatening to surface. "You obviously could if you and Weiss are together!"

 

A slap reverberated through the hall. The black haired girl looked shocked at the heiress' actions, pain flaring up in the black-centric teen's face. Weiss had slapped her. Hard.

 

Weiss glowered at Blake, sapphire eyes alight with anger. "We came here to ask you if it would be possible for you and me to share Ruby! If you're going to be a bitch about it, I don't see why we should let you!" She huffed. 

 

Tears welled up in Blake's eyes, head hung in shame. Why had she reacted so negatively? Blake shakily nodded her head, tears still running down her cheeks. "You're right, I don't deserve the chance. My response was unjustified and immature." She composed herself slightly. "I can only hope for forgiveness. I just... my heart hurt seeing you together and I reacted rashly. It felt like I was being blatantly rejected and I lashed out."

 

A hand on her chin lifted her face and her amber eyes locked with bright silver ones.

 

"Blake, we didn't even know if you cared for me. I was happy that Weiss accepted, but I didn't know if you would accept too." She pointed at the heiress beside her. "Ms. Pervert here, " Weiss growled. "Decided that sharing would be better, if her nosebleed and crooked smile were anything to go by." Ruby grinned cheekily only to get smacked over the head by said pervert.

 

Blake smiled slightly, her book coming to mind. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That would be something I'd have to agree with her about."

 

Ruby looked at her wide-eyed, " You mean...?"

 

Blake nodded. "Yes, Ruby, I can share with the heiress."

 

Ruby pulled both of them into a hug. "Yay!" However, since she was between the two, when they got pulled into the hug, their lips collided. The two separated rather quickly, turning to glare at a meek looking Ruby.

 

Seeing she was in trouble, she did her best puppy dog face, hands clasped together before her in a pleading manner. "Pwease forgive me?"

 

The two struggled to resist, Blake the first to fall to its power. Weiss, having dealt with Ruby longer, resisted longer. She even opened her mouth to scold her, but was stopped by a lone tear falling from the wide, silver eyes. Her resolve crumbled soon after and she acquiesced.

 

"Fine," she sighed. "We forgive you."

 

"Yay!" Ruby's fist pumped into the air. In her excitement, she kissed Weiss before turning and doing the same to Blake. The faunus' eyes widened in surprise, but she melted into the kiss, resting her hands on Ruby's hips and pulling her ever so closer.

 

Breaking apart, the three smiled at each other, only to be interrupted by a voice squealing loudly. "I am so proud!"

 

The three turned to look and saw Yang standing there, grinning at them. Their smiles disappeared, replaced with angry looks, there glares causing the blonde to cower slightly.

 

The brawler gulped, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

 

Three nods issued a response. Seeing her imminent demise, Yang ran, scared for her life as the three enraged teens chased after her.

 

"Get back here Yang! Let us show you how _**thankful**_ we are!"

 

Yang ran faster, her hair whipping behind her in a yellow streak. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

 

**End**.

 

Not many changes to this chapter, just fixing some small issues with flow as well as reworking how they were worded for words that fit better to the story's context. Adieu for now!


End file.
